bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanical Bakugan
Mechanical Bakugan are Bakugan that were created artificially in labs by the Vexos, namely Professor Clay. These Bakugan have a mechanical appearance, and resemble mechanized animals. After their creation and their prototype, the first Mechanical Bakugan, Ventus Altair had its bugs worked out, Mechanical Bakugan became commonplace in the Vexos with several of the brawlers having Mechanical Guardian Bakugan and the majority of them having Mechanical Bakugan Traps. Early Mechanical Bakugan tend to spin like a top when they are thrown unlike normal Bakugan which roll like a ball when being thrown. These Mechanical Bakugan have spinning rings inside their body in their Bakugan form. For example, Altair, Hades and Cyborg Helios. Total mechanical Guardian Bakugan can't talk while half-mechanical ones like Cyborg Helios can. In Power Rangers, this mechanical Bakugan wouldn't talk, but they translated by Computer. The newer mechanical Bakugan such as Aluze, Macubass and Dryoid do not have supporting mechanical Bakugan Traps or spinning rings like the older mechanical Bakugan. However, the only new mechanical Bakugan that has a supportive device is Farbros. Assail and Farbros can also combine. Mechanical Bakugan often have dots patterns in their ball or Trap form. Sometimes the dots pattern are also shown in Bakugan form. Some of them have diamond patterns in their ball form such as Altair. Most of the Mechanical Bakugan have a silvery body in their ball form except Farbros and Dryoid. No Mechanical Bakugan Traps have silvery bodies like that of a normal Mechanical Bakugan. List of Mechanical Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Altair (Lync's first Guardian Bakugan. Was broken in episode 11) * Aluze (Lync's second Guardian Bakugan) (destroyed in episode 47) (Samuel's first Ventus Bakugan) * Brachium** * Boriates (Volt's second Guardian Bakugan) * Cyborg Helios* (Spectra's upgraded Guardian Bakugan which later upgraded to Helios MK2. Half-mechanical) * Dark Hound** * Dryoid (Prince Hydron's Guardian Bakugan) (destroyed in episode 52) * Dynamo (Volt's Bakugan Trap) * Farbros (King Zenoheld's Guardian Bakugan) (destroyed in episode 52) (Peter used Antleon and Peterian Dragonoid to mutating into Farbros and become newest Peter's Guardian Bakugan) * Fencer* * Fortress (Shadow Prove's Bakugan Trap) * Foxbat* * Grafias** * Grakas Hound** * Hades (Shadow Prove's first Guardian Bakugan, which was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid) * Helios MK2 (Evolved from Cyborg Helios) (Part Mechcanical) * Hexstar (Volt's Second Bakugan Trap) * Infinity Helios (Evolved from Helios MK2) (Part Mechcanical) * Klawgor* * Leefram* * MAC Spider (Shadow Prove's second guardian bakugan after Hades was destroyed) (destroyed in episode 48) * Macubass (Mylene's second Guardian Bakugan) (destroyed in episode 48) * Metalfencer (Spectra Phantom's Bakugan Trap) * Scraper* * Spindle* * Spitarm** * Spyderfencer** * Sylvee * Wired (Lync's secondary Bakugan). (Thought to be a Bakugan Trap in the anime) * Antleon (Peter's minor Bakugan) (destroyed by Hades, but only remained then mutated into Farbros) Bakugan: The Graphic Novel * Mecha Chamelia Game Only *Myriad Hades Bakugan Gundalian Invaders All Battle Gear All Mobile Assaults Bakugan Mechtanium Surge All Mechtogan All Mechtogan Titans All Baku Nano All Baku Sky Raiders Dragonoid Destroyer All Mobile Assaults ;Notes Maxus Helios pieces* Maxus Dragonoid pieces** Trivia * Drago disliked Mechanical Bakugan though he starts to like them more when he becomes Maxus Dragonoid. * The Vexos's main Bakugan are Mechanical except for Volt (Mylene throws out Mega Brontes and got a mechanical Bakugan Boriates), Spectra (his Bakugan Helios later becomes a Cyborg, which is half-mechanical), Mylene (later she has a Mechanical Macubass after throwing out Elico) (the season 2 Vexos all have mechanical bakugan). * Mecha Chamelia is the first Earth-made Mechanical Bakugan to be introduced. * Myriad Hades so far is the only game exclusive Mechanical Bakugan. * Most of the Vexos Mechanical Bakugan have a color scheme for some reason. * Sylvee is the only arc 1 Bakugan to not have a spinning wheel. * In Power Rangers, this Mechanical Bakugan wasn't destroyed. Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan